Wieder da!
by LittleBrat1718
Summary: Deidara verließ Sasori vor 8 Jahren wegen eines Auslandsaufenthalts.Nun kehrt er zurück,aber Sasori steht kurz vor seiner Hochzeit und macht ihm klar das EIGENDLICH für ihnkein Platz mehr in seinem Leben ist.LEMON später in der Story! maleXmale


Hey Leute

Ich habe schon vor Monaten für mich entdeckt :DD aber erst jetzt hab ich es geschfft meine eigene Geschichte zu produzieren XD ich weiß ich weiß ich bin langsam und zuhause auf meinem Schriebtisch verstauben noch mehr Storys die von euch gelesen werden wollen 3 Naja ukky starten wir mit meiner ersten hoffe sie gefällt euch ! ( Ist mein erstes Yaoi ab erbarmen :*)

WARNUNG:YAOI maleXmale don't like don't read! Später Lemon darum ranking M :O

I do NOT own any charakter from Naruto I just own my OC Arisu

Dei:Warum hast du das jetzt auf englisch geschrieben O_o?

Ich:Ähm...arr also weißt du...

Sasori:Verunsicher sie doch nicht!

Dei:Jaja dann wollen wir mal starten!

Sasori:Wird ja auch Zeit bin schon Gespannt!

~flashback~

Sasori war 17 und lebte in Sunagakure bei seiner Großmutter. Sie war der Horror wesshalb er kaum zuhause in der Nacht in der alles began war der junge Skorpion in der saß wie gewohnt an der Theke und ließ den Alkohol fließ Alkohol setzte sich in seinen Kopf und beeinträchtigte seine Sicht, desshalb starrte er den Jungen,der die Kneipe betrat,intensiv lange Haare, himmelblaue Augen und ein bezauberndes Lächeln, fast wie ein Mädchen.

Leicht schwankend tappste Sasori zum ihm hinüber und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter:

,,H...hi *hick* ich bin ...S...Sasori und du *hick*?"

Dieses Treffen war der Anfang einer längeren,romantischen,aber auch wilden °/° Beziehung. Deidara und Sasori waren über ein Jahr ein festes gingen sogar in der gleichen Schule in die selbe Stufe,warum sie sich nie vorher begegnet waren wussten sie nicht. In ihrem Leben gab es keine Krisen nur heiße Worte, Küsse und Sex.

Deidara war ein Jahr jünger als Sasori hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm aber bereits perfekte zukünftliche Möglichkeiten und seine Kunst war sehr gefragt. Sasori liebte ihn für seine Bodenständigkeit. Leider war Deidaras Erfolg leztendlich auch der Grund dafür,dass er für einige Monate ins Ausland flog. Das schmerzte Sasori bereits , doch als ihm nach vier Monaten ein Brief erreichte brach für ihn eine Weltn zusammen:

_Lieber Sasori,_

_mir wurde eine Stelle an der Kunstakademie angeboten,die sehr gut bezahlt wird mir eine Wohnung gestellt. Das ist meine Chance,du weißt,dass ich mir das immer gewüscht habe! Ich werde dich auch besuchen kommen. Sasori mach nicht so ein liebe dich! 3_

_Kuss Deidara 3_

Deidara wusste genau wie Sasori in ansehen würde wenn er es ihm persöhnlich gesagt hätte. Diese schoko-braunen Augen hätten ihn angestarrt bis er nachgegeben hä wusste sie würden sich sobald nicht wiedersehen,vielleicht sogar niemehr.

Sasori rannen Tränen übers Gesicht,er hatte es gewusst aber warum musste es so sein? Warum?Er zerknüllte den Brief und schniefte:,,Schön Deidara leb dein Leben und ich lebe meins...ohne dich!"Er hatte Deidara wiklich für seine Eigensinnigkeit,seinen Egoismus,seine Kindlichkeit, er hatte ihn dafür geliebt, dass er in dieser dunklen Welt lachen konnte und alle mit seiner kindlichen Naivität anstecken konnte.

~flashback ende~

Xxx Sasoris POV xxX

8 Jahre waren bereits vergangen ich hatte nie wieder etwas von Deidara gehö war nun 25 und stand mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Ja, ich hatte vor zu heiraten, meine Freundin Arisu (jap. für Jasmin).Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau mit langen schwarzen,welligen Haaren und blauen Augen, wie der Himmel, immer wenn ich in diese Augen blickte fühlte ich mich sehr gut und mir wurde warm so warm.

Meine Gedanken drifteten schon wieder ab als ich an ihre Augen dachte. Ich war unterwegs zum Briefkasten um die restlichen Einladungen aus rosa Papier abschicken zu lassen. Aber ganz in meinen Gedanken versunkenlief ich in eine Person. *Bammm*Von dem Zusammenstoß waren wir beide auf den Boden gefallen.,,Oh sorry!" entschuldigte ich mich. Ich rappelte mich auf um den Fremden meine Hand zur Hilfe zu reichen:,, Haben sie sich weh getan?"

Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich mit meiner Hilfe auf. Er sah mich durchzuckete es, himmelblaue Augen, blonde lange starrte mich immer noch an.,,Das ist doch nicht...Deidara?"Auf dem Gesicht des Fremden zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen ab, was Sasori nur all zu gut kannte.

Xxx Deidaras POV xxX

8 Jahre waren eine zu lange Zeit das wusste ich, ich fühlte mich so schuldig aber meine Arbeit ließ es nicht zu das ich Sasori besuche. Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten ich musste ihn sehen also habe ich gekündigt und bin gleich nach Suna zurückgekehrt. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal ob er noch hier war gerade auf den Weg zum Haus seiner Großmutter die ich fragen wollte wo er sich auf hielte,wenn die Schrekschrauben noch lebte,als mich in der Nähe des Briefkastens ein Passant Typ entschuldigte sich bei mir und half mir hoch.

Er hatte rote Haare und schoko-braune Augen genau wie...Sasori? Ich starrte ihn Zweifel es war mein Danna. Er hatte mich scheinbar auch erkannt.,,Das ist doch nicht...Deidara?"Ich musste prombt hatte sich nicht verändert,kein Stü war immer noch der den ich vor acht Jahren geliebt habe und immer noch schmiss mich Sasori um den Halsund drückte ihn halb tot:,,SASORI!Endlich habe ich dich gefunden,un!"Sasori sah betreten zu Boden,als ich ihn losließ und blickte auf die Briefe die bei unserem Zusammenstoß auf den Boden geflattert waren,er bückte sich.

,,Warte ich helfe dir." ich bückte mich ebenfalls und griff nach einen der Briefe,unsere Hände trafen sich für einen wie bei unserem ersten Kuss spürte ich Schmetterlinge im war über beide Ohren verknallt wie ein hab genau gesehn das Sasori rot wurde,zumindest rosa aber er zog die Hand hasstig zurü richtete mich auf und blickte auf die Umschläge:,,Du heiratest?",,Äh..ja Arisu...ja mhmm."ihn schien das sichtlich versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu lockern:,,Das ist ja si süß,un!" ich freute mich...äußerlich innerlich war ich am Boden zerstört.

Xxx Sasoris POV xxX

,,Du heiratest?" mein Herz setzte aus.,, Äh..ja Arisu...ja mhmm."was sollte ich sagen. Ich war bestimmt rot wie eine Tomate,,Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ,ich wollte die Frage gar nicht hörte auf zu lächeln:,,Ich...ich habe doch gesagt ich komme dich besuchen!"

Ich schluckte und ich merkte wie mir die Tränen kamen ich schluckte:,,Nach...nach ACHT Jahren!" ,,Sasori es tut mir leid,ich...ich...Sasori sorry!" Ich drehte mich um ich wollte nichts mehr hören, keine Lügen:,,Geh Deidara, ich hab jetzt mein eigenes Leben!"Mit grpßen Schritten lief ich zum Briefkasten,warf die Briefe ein und stürmte Richtung nach Hause.

Xxx normal POV xxX

Deidara stand neben dem Briefkasten und blickte den Skorpion hinterher:,,Scheiße!" murmmelte er,er hatte alles raufte sich das Blonde Haar und versuchte dem Rotschopf zu fogen:,,Sasori warte!" ,,Lass mich in Ruhe!" die übrigen Passanten schuten den beiden verdutzt erreichte sein Haus und schlug die Tür war immer noch hinter ihm und zögerte nicht dessen Haus zu der Küche angekommen drehte sich Sasori um,seine Stimme bebte:,,Raus!Raus aus meinem Haus!"

,,Schatz?Bist du das?"Arisu kam in die Küche und schaute den Besucher verdutzt fasste sich, setzte ein breites Grinsen auf,rieb sich mit der einen Hand den Hinterkopf und reicht ihr zur Brgrüßung die andere:,,Hallo,ich bin Deidara,sie müssen Arisu sein, ich bin ein alter Freund von Sasori." Arisu lächelte:,, Freut mich,bleiben sie doch zu Tee.",,Gern." Sasori,der an der Spüle stand knirschte mit den Zä er es wirklich gewagt in sein Leben zurückzukehren.

Arisu servierte den Tee und alle saßen gemeinsam am Tisch,dabei vermied Sasori es Deidara anzusehen:,,Warst du mit Sasori auf einer Schule?" Arisu hatte sichtliches Interesse am Leben des Blonden und der gab ihr breitwillig gewünschte Informationen preis:,,Ja,wir waren unzertrennlich,un. Allen möglichen Scheiß heben wir muss sagen es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens, bin ich ohne mich zu wirklich zu verabschieden oder darüber nach zu denken ins Ausland kann verstehen, dass Sasori mich nicht sehen will."

Er blickte den Rotschopf in die Augen,der sofort weg blickte und das Gesicht verzog. ,,Danna...!"Sasori zuckte bei dem alten Spitznamen,den ihm Deidara gegeben starrte ihn an:,,Nunja es ist eine lange Zeit her, ich geb dir noch eine Chance zu beweisen das du es würdig bist wieder an meinem Leben teil zu bedenke ich habe jetzt mein eigenes Leben ich werde bald heiraten und will eine Familie gründen ob du in diesem Leben einen Platz findest weiß ich nicht."Sasori hatte Arisus Hand genommen und blickte den Blonden kalt und emotionslos hatte Deidara immer so angesehen wenn dieser versuchte seinen Dickkopf Blonde bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Er liebte ihn immer noch die schoko-braunen Augen,die feuerroten Haare und die dünnen Finger die sich an die Tasse würde ihn zurück erobern. Noch VOR dessen Hochzeit.,,Sasori warum so kühl?Hast du denn alles vergessen?Alles?"Dabei sah er den Roten an und will es Blonde leckte mit seiner feuchten rosa Zunge einen Tropfen Tee vom Tassenrand. Eine leichte Röte mache sich auf Sasoris Gesicht breit und er ballte die Fäuste und zeiget böse die Zä schien das wortlose Gespräch der beiden nicht zu bemerken den sie Lächelte nur frö würde einfacher werden als Deidara es glaubte.,,Brat!"knirschte läachelte unschuldig.

~Chapter 1 "Das Wiedersehen" ende~

Danke fürs Lesen hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Würd mich über ein Review freuen! Wenn ich genügend Reviews hab werd ich die Geschicht hier wohl auch ins Englische Übersetzen n.n wünscht mir Glück :*

Dei:Erhoff dir nicht zu viel!Achja und noch was!Ich bin nicht sooooo von Sasori bessesen! ...nur ein bisschen!

Sasori:Doch bist du!

Ich:Haut ab und lasst mich das 2. Kapitel schreiben!

Dei/Sasori:...wie geh ja schon :(((

Tschüssi sehen uns in Kapitel 2

LittleBrat1718


End file.
